Emotionless
by Addicted Sinner
Summary: Draco is the new replacement for Head boy in seventh year, and Hermione is shocked that it happend. Will she find a heart in the young Slytherin or just get hurt in the process?
1. Another year to come

"Emotionless"  
  
Addicted Sinner  
  
--  
  
A/N: New fic. Sixth one, I think. Draco x Hermione based. Go them. Angst and crap like that.. Whoo. Hermione is Head girl (::gasp:: x.x) and Malfoy is a replacement for Head boy (Notice how I like the seventh year stuff.. o_O;) Read and reviews - No Flames. They will be used to burn your houses down, so do not flame me. Enjoy the story.  
  
--  
  
"Hermione Granger.. Hermione Granger?" a voice called to the girl, who was standing by her two best friends - Harry Potter and Ron Wesley - talking about how their Summers went and of course, Quidditch. The girl looked up to the older woman, blinking a few times.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, a worried look crossing her face.  
  
"Ms. Granger, I know I would have told you sooner but it seemed to late, so I decided to tell you tonight.." What did she want? Hermione thought. Did it really take this long to tell someone something? Her thoughts traveled away until she heard something that caught her attention, and made her heart skip a beat.  
  
"You're the new Head girl this year, Ms. Granger"  
  
She smiled. After all the work she did for the past six years finally paid off. She was now Head girl, in her seventh year and had the best grades - even more then Malfoy. Yet the name brought more thoughts to mind..  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Umm. W-who is the head boy this year?"  
  
It was as if she read Hermione's mind. A smile came over her face slowly and she realized a bit.  
  
"You don't have to worry, Ms. Granger. Mr. Malfoy does have second best grades compared to you, but we figured it would be harsh to put you two together as Head boy and girl, so we have Justin from Ravenclaw this year." Hermione nodded, and looked back to Ron and Harry who had puzzled looks on their faces.  
  
"What was that all about, Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"McGonagall was just telling me that I'm this years new Head Girl." She replied proudly.  
  
"Great!" Harry piped in. Ron put an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, that's great Hermione. I'm sure you'll be the best Head girl ever!" Ron said, also, smiling at her. Hermione had a feeling this year was going to be a good one.. Justin was head boy, No Malfoy yet and her friends would back her up. She walked into the Great Hall with the two boys on either side of her with no worries in sight. Little did she know though, her 'great' year would turn out to be a living hell.  
  
  
  
"Welcome once again," a voice boomed throughout the Hall as children of all ages and sizes looked up to the man speaking. "To another year of learning and education. This will be another productive filled time with Quidditch matches, and assignments, and yes, O.W.Ls at the end of the year. First years remember the forbidden forest is off limits to all - and I trust that the other years know by now." A small wave of heads went up and down in answering him. "Further more, we have a new head girl this year - Ms. Hermione Granger." She stepped up and went to the front of the Hall smiling and turning a shade of red as three tables (not including the Slytherins, who looked at her with must distaste) cheered for her.  
  
"And for this years head boy - as some of you may know, it was to be Justin from Ravenclaw but sadly it is not." Hermione face had a worried expression on her face. If not Justin, then who? Surely not..  
  
"And so with great admiration, this years head boy will be none other then Mr. Draco Malfoy." The Slytherins cheered while the other three houses looked at the blonde boy in shock or with an angry look on their face as he walked up to the teachers and stood next to Hermione. She looked up at him, and vice versa.  
  
"Better not get in my way this year, Granger." His voice was icy, and cold while his eyes, she noticed, held little or no emotions to them. No shock, or happiness. But then again, why would Draco be happy other then to watch the deaths of Muggles and muggle borns alike? The thought sent a chill down her spine only Draco had seemed to catch. Everyone else was too busy cheering: "Go Hermione!" or "Kick her ass, Draco!" which sent a smirk crossing his lips. They were dismissed to go back to their tables, but Hermione could shake the feeling that something bad was bound to happen this year.  
  
--  
  
A/N: How was that? O_o; Review and tell me if I should go on. Its short I know. Hopefully the next one will be longer. Feedback is a good thing. :B  
  
-- 


	2. Replacements and enemies

"Emotionless"  
  
Addicted Sinner  
  
--  
  
A/N: Chapter two! O_o; Yay. It's almost one in the morning.. Aha.. Frostys gonna rape Kacie.. Anyways, I was thinking adding another chapter or two would be good. ::Shrug:: I dunno. R and R. Whee.  
  
--  
  
The two seventh years were lead upstairs past their regular dorms to an oak door with a painting of a Mermaid on it. "Now," Professor McGonagall started "the password to open this is 'Abakazine' and I trust you two will be following the rules just like every other year?" she arched a brow towards them, who had blank expressions on there faces. "Right. Curfew is at ten tonight. Classes start tomorrow. Schedules will be passed out bright an early. Be on time." A small smile crossed lips then turned into a straight lined frown once more before she left. Hermione and Draco looked to each other before she mumbled the password and stepped inside.  
  
A fireplace was already lit, along with two doors leading to their separate rooms, and big poofy couches in the middle of the room, surrounded by colors of all four houses to give just the right touch. It was actually one of the best things Hermione had ever seen, and never knew the teachers would go this far for their Head boy and girl.  
  
"Pfft. I've seen better. They think this is so great? They should the Malfoy Manor.." the blonde boy said glancing around. "Much bigger then this contraption.. Neater and better colors, also.." he finished to no one in particular even though Hermione was right by him. She glared at him and opened her mouth to say something but he was quicker. "Yet I'm guessing that you're about to tell me that I shouldn't 'speak so low of the school and what it does for us', Am I correct Granger?" another smirk crossed his face as he put his arms over his chest.  
  
"Maybe. What I want to know is why you were chosen to be Head boy? And what happened to Justin? And why the hell did they pair me up with someone I hate?!" Questions came and went from her mouth as her face went crimson with anger.  
  
"I'm surprised you couldn't figure that out yourself, Mudblood. Perhaps your brain is finally loosing its cells and you're getting dumber by the minute?" Another glare in his direction, but he didn't catch it. Malfoy was sitting on the arm of a couch, naming of the questions and answers on his fingers.  
  
"First off, They choose me for Head Boy because I'm the only one with grades as high as yours.." a shocked and disapproving look came over her. "What? You really think they would choose your boyfriend Weasel, or the 'Boy-who-should-have-died?' Ha. That's a laugh. I'm surprised they even make high enough marks to pass to the next year.." he commented but kept going.  
  
"Secondly, Justin got in an accident, he's fine though, and in care. He'll be back in the middle of the year at the latest but by then I'll have known all of what to do, so he can't have his position back. And lastly, I honestly don't give a damn why they paired you up with me. I - for one - know that I should have gotten this job in the first place even if I did have you as a partner for the year." He looked over to her.  
  
His words hadn't hurt her, though. They never did. It was just so funny how her face turned red over the stupidest things and how mad she easily got.. it was hilarious if you looked at it right. Draco got up and walked over to her, just noticing how she changed over the summer. She had grown a few inches, and her hair was shorter and less bushy. 'Still weak though.. How sad.' He thought before making his way to the front of the door and looked back. "Now if you're done with all of the questioning I'll be going to bed. And do not disturb me. Got it?"  
  
Her expression bore a frown, and he took that for a yes before entering his room and closing the door leaving her to her thoughts.  
  
  
  
"Stupid Malfoy.. Always thinks he's right and shit.. Has to be the best or he goes crying to his father." Hermione mumbled as she brought out her Pajamas and changed. The year was finally looking up for her, then it crashed and hit hell. Why did they have to choose Malfoy anyways? The one person in the school who she couldn't stand. Secretly, the girl wished he vanished over the summer and not a trace would be heard from him again - but not everything comes true as she soon found out.  
  
"Damn pureblooded bastard.." Hermione grumbled as she slipped under the comforter in her bed, turning out the lights and glancing out the window. "Hopefully tomorrow will be better.. And he won't be such an ass." Eyes closed slowly as Hermione fell into a deep sleep, not knowing that in the other room, her 'partner' was having the same thoughts.  
  
"Damn Muggle-born Granger. Why the hell does she always have to have better grades then me?" he eyes cast a narrow dangerous glare to them as he took of his jeans and shirt only to be left in boxers. "Someone else should have been Head girl this year. Not that sorry excuse for a witch. Even if the others are dumb as rocks, It would have been better. Wait until my father hears about this." His eyes closed as well as a dreamless sleep came over him..  
  
  
  
"Jeez, sorry about yesterday Hermione. Has Malfoy gotten on your last nerve yet?" Harry asked, grabbing some Pumpkin juice and eggs.  
  
"No, not yet. He almost pushed me over the limit last night though. Saying how his home and all his much better then here. The usual. Nothing new." She replied sighing a bit, placing her hand on her chin looking at the red headed boy infront of her eat some food.  
  
"You know," he started  
  
"Ron, please. Chew and swallow. Then talk." She remind him.  
  
"Heh.. Right." A gulp signified he was done then he was off talking again. "What I was saying is, if he ever gets to you or threatens you, you can always count on me and Harry to be there to help you out." His usual shy smile came to play. She couldn't help but smile back. How sweet, dimwitted and caring he was when it came to Hermione. The threats towards the three boys were all the same though.  
  
'I'm going to blast you to oblivion' one day. 'Eat slugs Malfoy' another (which didn't turn out too well. Ron was throwing up slugs all day.) And random hexes and spells thrown to each other. Although Draco possessed something more then they had. He had power. And knew a lot more curses to do damage to either of them. 'Poor Ron..' she thought, but was interrupted from her thoughts when the same icy voice spoke again.  
  
"Do you really think you can take me on Weasel? What about your mudblood girlfriend, huh? Wouldn't want her to get hurt would you? Or would she just hold you back and say I'm not worth it like she always does?" Hermione didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Glancing over though, Ron was turning a bright shade of red. From embarrassment or anger, she wasn't sure.  
  
"Alright Malfoy. You want me and Harry to take you on? You got it! Tonight by the Quidditch fields. Midnight."  
  
"And since when are you the one to tell me what to do, Weasel? I say when, where and how we fight. Tonight won't be good, though. How about next century when you've finally mastered your skills to say a simple spell right?" the blonde retorted. An uproar of laughter came from the Slytherin table - who had obviously been listening it. Ron's ears now matched his hair as he slowly slid into his seat. Malfoy's famous smirk was back as he left the Great Hall to spend the last remaining half an hour before classes in his room reading.  
  
"Don't worry Hermione, I'll get him for.." Ron started but looked puzzled when the girl got up and started running for Draco.  
  
"Wonder whats up with her.." Harry said.  
  
"No clue, Harry. No clue."  
  
  
  
"Malfoy.. Malfoy! Damnit, Malfoy." Hermione yelled running up the steps. He stopped and glanced over his shoulder a moment before continuing to walk.  
  
"Well if it isn't the Mudblood? Come to tell me it was wrong to yell at your boyfriend like that and I made him look like an ass infront of his Gryffindor buddies?" he stopped once more infront of the painting - saying the password - and entered the common room while an out of breathe Hermione followed slowly behind.  
  
"Yes, actually. Why did you do that to him?"  
  
"Do I really need to answer all of your questions, Granger? I thought you were smarter then me, hmm?"  
  
"God, you get some sick enjoyment out of watching your friends laugh at us don't you?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
He could be some frustrating some - correction - all of the time. And she hated him for it.  
  
"Why can't you just answer my god damn question?!" her voice was getting higher now yet her patience was getting lower by the second. He turned abruptly to her, glaring into her eyes. "Me and Weasel are enemies. You and I are enemies. I make your life a living hell, and theres nothing you or anyone of your goody-goody friends can do about it. Got that Mudblood?" He stomped out of the room. She was left behind once more. The anger that had been building up was slowly vanishing but a feeling of emptiness and despair replaced it.  
  
"I hate him." Was all she said before going downstairs to her first class - Potions with the Slytherins.  
  
"If this day could be any more fucking worse." Another sighed escaped her lips as she entered the classroom and sat by alone, waiting for Ron and Harry to enter and join her.  
  
--  
  
A/N: Aha.. o_O; Its 1:45 in the morning, and I'm gonna go to bed. @___@; Blah. Stupid insomnia. Anyways. Tell me what you think. I'm assuming its a lot longer then the previous chapter (or maybe not) but feedback is good. ^^ Thanks.  
  
-- 


	3. Fighting and confusion

"Emotionless"  
  
Addicted Sinner  
  
--  
  
A/N: Whee. o_o Chapter three is up. Decided to write somemore since PSP7 is busy downloading and I have nothing better to do. I would have had this up last night and shit but I finally fell asleep at a decent hour. O_o; Whoo.. x.o; Reviews were cool last time. :D Read and Review. Thanks.  
  
Flames are evil - flame me, and I shall use them to burn your house down.. So no flames.  
  
Oh by the way - I made half of this fic when I got home from school, and the other half at midnight.. so If Draco flirts with Hermione.. its not my fault. x_X;  
  
--  
  
A cloaked figure stepped slowly in the room, as the students were copying notes, talking quietly or chopping up their ingredients. "Alright. Settle down." He said and stood behind the podium and stared at all the students. "Roll call. Lets see.." he started pointing a pale finger through a list of names.  
  
"Potter?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Weasley?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Granger?"  
  
"Here, sir."  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"Right here, Professor Snape."  
  
Black hues looked over the parchment towards the boy, a faint smile coming over his face before he continued on with roll call. Hermione's mind drifted to eariler that day when she and Malfoy had yet another fight and hate had rose up once more. Sighing, she picked up her quill but didn't do anything else. Ron was the first to notice this, nudging her ribs a bit.  
  
"Hermione you okay?"  
  
"Hmm..? Oh.. yeah, Ron. Fine." A fake smile came across her lips. He smiled back but had a feeling that she wasn't okay. As soon as class was over, Hermione left the two boys saying something about going to the common room to finish up a project that was due in a month. They stared after her, as Ron shook his head.  
  
"I wonder whats up. Shes had been acting strange. You don't think it could have anything to do with Malfoy, do you?" Harry asked his friend.  
  
"Maybe. If he even thinks about touching her or anything, I swear I'll.."  
  
"Hold on Ron. Hermione is old enough to take care of herself. Besides, she going to the common room, right? She'll be fine there." He assured the red head. After a few moments of thinking whether it was a good idea, Ron nodded and walked back to the boy's dorms having no second thought of what might really happen.  
  
Little did they know, Draco had a plan already figured out in his mind. He figured he would catch her when she was alone, act.. nice towards her, seduce (and maybe even more) and make her fall to his knees. It was the Ultimate payback in his eyes. There was no denying. He set off a few moments later to put his plan into action.  
  
  
  
It was dinner time for all the students but Hermione didn't feel like eating anything today. The project she had to work on wasn't complete yet (Even though she had a few more paragraphs to write) and the whole thing with Malfoy and her fighting kept seeping back into her brain. "Damn you, Malfoy.. Why do you have to be such a prick all the time?" she asked to no one in particular but was shocked when a voice answered back.  
  
"And you would care, Granger because?"  
  
"I didn't know anyone was in here."  
  
"I know. I just came in and found you talking to yourself - and, did I hear my name involved In the conversation?"  
  
She blushed a deep red, which made him smirk. "I don't have time to talk," she started but he cut her off. "You're working on the project aren't you? Which is due in a month?"  
  
She nodded staring back at him. Then a thought came to mind.  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden? Yesterday you were yelling your ass off at me saying how I was a no good excuse for a witch Muggle born and all that shit. What happened?" the girl asked, looking at his skeptically.  
  
"Maybe I thought I just to have a civilized conversation with you for once?"  
  
"Oh, okay. So last night when you screamed at and insulted me was your idea of starting a civilized conversation? And then go back to being a total ass five minutes later, was that your plan Malfoy?"  
  
He put a look on like he had just been hurt, smiling inside as her face turned a deeper shade of red. "I'm crushed.."  
  
Shaking her head once more, she got up and walked to her room. "Whatever. I need to play your mind games tonight. I'll get my things In the morning, alright?" she motioned towards her books and papers then opened and closed her door.  
  
So his plan didn't work out as he had hoped. There was always tomorrow.. right?  
  
--  
  
A/N: Short. O_o; I know. Writers block really sucks and.. I don't feel like typing anymore. x_x; Plus I don't even think this chapter made that much sense.. Half of it was written when I got home, and the rest just now. Whoo. O_O 


	4. Emotions let out

"Emotionless"  
  
Addicted Sinner  
  
--  
  
A/N: Whee. o_o Decided to write somemore since PSP7 is busy downloading and I have nothing better to do. I would have had this up last night and shit but I finally fell asleep at a decent hour. O_o; Whoo.. x.o; Reviews were cool last time. :D Read and Review. Thanks.  
  
Flames are evil - flame me, and I shall use them to burn your house down.. So no flames.  
  
Umm.. Oh, by the way - this would be my first (or second, whatever) attempt at making them seduce eachother - or better yet, even make out. Who the hell knows? So if it's fucked, it's not my fault. XD; o_o and possibly even more action. Depends if I collapse from lack of sleep before then. ^^  
  
--  
  
A cloaked figure stepped slowly in the room, as the students were copying notes, talking quietly or chopping up their ingredients. "Alright. Settle down." He said and stood behind the podium and stared at all the students. "Roll call. Lets see.." he started pointing a pale finger through a list of names.  
  
"Potter?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Weasley?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Granger?"  
  
"Here, sir."  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"Right here, Professor Snape."  
  
Black hues looked over the parchment towards the boy, a faint smile coming over his face before he continued on with roll call. Hermione's mind drifted to earlier that day when she and Malfoy had yet another fight and hate had rose up once more. Sighing, she picked up her quill but didn't do anything else. Ron was the first to notice this, nudging her ribs a bit.  
  
"Hermione you okay?"  
  
"Hmm..? Oh.. Yeah, Ron. Fine." A small smile came across her lips. He smiled back but had a feeling that she wasn't okay. As soon as class was over, Hermione slowly walked with the two boys then stopped remembering she had a project to finish up for next month.  
  
"Why'd you stop Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"I just remembered something. I have to go."  
  
"Want me to come with you?"  
  
"No, Really Ron. I'm fine. Don't worry so much about me. I'm a big girl now, okay? You don't have to protect me so much."  
  
He blushed a little. "I know. I just don't want anything to happen to you." Suddenly realizing what he had just said, he turned a brighter shade of red and she giggled a bit.  
  
"I know. But really. Do. Not. Worry. I'll be fine. I'll see you two later!" she replied and ran off.  
  
"I wonder whats up. Shes had been acting strange lately. First in class, and then just now. You don't think it could have anything to do with all the stress of being Head girl or with Malfoy, do you?" Harry asked his friend.  
  
"Maybe. If he even thinks about touching her or anything, I swear I'll.."  
  
"Hold on Ron. Hermione is old enough to take care of herself. Besides, she going to the common room, right? She'll be fine there." He assured the red head. After a few moments of thinking whether it was a good idea or not, Ron nodded and walked back to the boy's dorms with his friend.  
  
  
  
Surrounded by books and papers as usual, the head girl was slumped over trying to figure out how to finish off her last few paragraphs for her report. She didn't notice however when a certain blond came into the room and stared at her. "Move." He said, thinking she would instantly get up and clear him space - or better yet, even go to her room and go die - but that didn't happen. She was still there, writing away like he didn't even exist. 'We'll see about that..' he thought as he walked over to her and glared down at her once more. "Move." It was more forceful and firm, but she only looked up and blinked a few times. "Where you talking to me?" she asked.  
  
"No Granger, I was talking to my imaginary friend" he rolled his eyes  
  
She smirked. "Now whos loosing the brain cells, Malfoy?"  
  
A small growl came out of his mouth. "Don't you dare say I can't do better then you, Granger. I will and you know it."  
  
The smirk from her face disappeared as she heard these words. Hermione scoffed; "You better then me? You sleep all day and don't even do your work. How the hell can you say you're better then me?"  
  
His eyes cast a darker shade of grey then normal and he stepped infront of her and pushed her books out of the way. She looked horrified like someone had just told her Hogwarts was closing down and education was to be no more. Glaring up at him, a small smirk grew over his face again.  
  
"Now will you move and leave me in peace?" He was only doing this to get her to move, she thought. Hermione stood her ground and glared at him.  
  
"No, Malfoy. Why can't you go to your room and study?" her face was getting red. He held in a laugh. Even if he said 'Hello' to her one day she would most likely get mad at him and lecture him for hours on end. 'But I'm sure she'll be speechless tonight.' He thought as an evil smile came across his face. She caught this though and arched a brow his way.  
  
"Whats wrong? What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"It has to be something. Otherwise you wouldn't have smiled like that, and looked at me."  
  
"It's nothing, alright?"  
  
"I want to know."  
  
His smile got wider. "You'll find out soon enough Granger. You'll find out." Totally forgetting that he wanted to the common to study in, he made his way to his door a frown set on his face while his words were running through Hermione's mind.  
  
'You'll find out soon enough?' What the hell did that mean? That feeling was coming back to her slowly now. How she had felt when she first arrived at Hogwarts at the beginning of the year. Like something bad was about to happen. "With Malfoy, every bad.." she mumbled and sat down, in wich she began to pick up the papers that were thrown around the table and continue her work. Back inside Malfoy's room though, things were just getting started for him. "Tonight." He said. "Tonight is It." his famous smirk appeared once more before he left the dorm and Hermione alone again.  
  
  
  
Later that night, a bright and happy Hermione put her quill down. "Finally. I'm done.. Now I can get started on that assignment McGonagall had given us last class.." Looking to her watch, the girl saw it was dinnertime and most of the students and staff would be in the Great Hall. "Perfect. No one to disturb me." Digging through her bag to find the papers she needed, Hermione stopped when she heard a noise. "Hello?" she asked, sitting up straight and trying to peer around the corner. "Malfoy? Is that you?"  
  
"Of course it's me, Granger. Where you expecting your red headed boyfriend to come and see you?" A few chuckles escaped him before he turned and saw a frowning Hermione. "No, I wasn't. I was just wondering actually. The only people that know the password are us and the teachers."  
  
That same evil smile crossed his face once more. It was now or never.  
  
"Then we won't be disturbed by the 'Oh-so-famous-boy-who-lived' and his faithless sidekick, will we?"  
  
"Malfoy, what are you talking about?"  
  
Without answering her question Malfoy took her wrist and made her stand looking into her eyes. They finally met each other's gaze and before she could ask him: 'What the hell are you doing?' his mouth covered hers in a kiss. Trying to fight him but found it was no use the girl (after a few moments) kissed back but suddenly realized who she was kissing. Pulling back from him, she fell to the chair, getting air from a lack of oxygen. "Damnit.." she cursed softly, her brain still jambled from what had just happened. But Malfoy wasted no time in making a comment.  
  
"So I'm that good of a kisser, am I?"  
  
She glared at him. "What did you do that for?"  
  
"I thought you might want to. I mean. You have been stuck in this room almost all day and-"  
  
She cut him off. "And you thought kissing me would work?"  
  
"More or less, yes I did."  
  
"You're sick"  
  
"And you're in need of someone to help you relieve all this tension you have."  
  
"What tension?! I have no tension! I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much." But she knew she was lying to herself. Before, sure she would get mad at Malfoy when he insulted her. But now since she was Head girl, Hermione felt she had more duties and responsibilities to endure, maybe with a little help from her partner? But as usual Malfoy wasn't taking anything seriously. 'Heh. So much for help..' she thought as she tried to stand back up but he blocked her.  
  
"What are you playing at?" Hermione asked  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"So now you think I'm a liar?"  
  
"I've always thought that, actually. I'm surprised you just caught on."  
  
"Well.. Lets see if you catch on to this," he placed a hand on her waist - surprised when she didn't make a move but laughed silently when her whole body went stiff from his touch - and lowered his lips to her ears.  
  
"Would you," he placed a few small kisses on her ear which tickled but she still made no move. "Still think I was a liar" a few more kisses this time on her neck. "If I said that," he was working his way to her collarbone but looked up - wide brown eyes meeting seductive grey ones "I want you." It wasn't a question. More of a statement. And Hermione was easily stunned by these three little words. His question was surrounding her thoughts and she was thinking up something to say.  
  
'No, I hate you. Get the hell away'? No. Even if her mind told her to hate him, her body still wanted him.  
  
'Sure Malfoy I want you too! Let's go to my room shall we?' Definitely not.  
  
  
  
"Well?" he asked tilting his head to the side. "I don't have all night Granger." Her eyes kept looking into his as if hoping some answer would magically appear but all she saw was her worried and hesitant expression. The kind that came upon someone's face when they needed protecting. Then the conversation she had with Ron came to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Want me to come with you?'  
  
"No. It's alright, really. I'm fine. Do. Not. Worry. I'm a big girl now.'  
  
'I know. I just don't want to loose you.'  
  
'You don't have to be so protective you know. I'll be okay.'  
  
  
  
She didn't want to be the one they 'protected' and 'looked out for' anymore. Seven years was enough. Here she was almost an adult and they were still telling her what to do. Shaking her head and sighing, Hermione turned her attention back to Draco.  
  
"Well?" he asked again.  
  
"Well what?" she replied, a small crimson shade appearing on her face.  
  
"Do you still think I'm a liar when I say I want you?"  
  
A few moments passed while the girl just stood there then finally spoke. "Yes, Malfoy.. I still think you're a liar - even if you said you wanted me. I mean, look at this situation.. You insulted me, hated me and despised my friends and me for six years. Then one night you just come in, kiss me, and think everything's going to be okay? You really think I would fall for your trap?" She noticed his hand was still on her waist. Hermione made a move to try to escape but he pulled her into another embrace and lifted her chin to meet his eyes once more.  
  
"Answer me another question then, Hermione."  
  
She looked confused. "What would that be..?"  
  
"Do.. You.. Want me?"  
  
Her mind raced with a thousand answers. He smirked when he realized she was having trouble deciding her answer. "Well," he started again. "If you're having some slight.. Problems answering maybe I can help you out some?" his lips met hers again as she kissed back almost at once. Her hand was slowly making its way up from his arm to shoulder and then to his hair messing it up slightly. He pulled back this time, glancing at her. "By the way you reacted, I'd say yes you do me after all, Granger."  
  
Her face was priceless after he commented. All the color went from her cheeks but instantly was replaced by another red shade stretching over her face. Lowering her eyes to the floor, he could tell she felt slightly ashamed that she had gotten slightly involved with a Slytherin - Malfoy, none the less - and did nothing about it. Liked it, even.  
  
'Won't Potty and Weasel love to hear about this.. But not before I do what I came for, or at least part of it anyways' he thought. Pale hands made their way to her robes, which unclasped quickly, and was thrown to the floor. Not suprising, she was wearing the school's shirt and skirt. He was shocked though when her hands went to his back and neck, pulling him into a kiss. Emotions over came her obviously. Sure she was making out with the worst possible person and this was most likely the worst possible thing she could have done but at the moment she didn't care. Hermione stopped slightly though as his hand trailed up her leg to the edge of her skirt. Reality hit her hard, in which she backed away from the boy looking at him.  
  
"I'm sorry.. This is just.." no words came out after that. What was it, anyways? Too fast? Too sudden? Too Emotional? Words came and went as he stared at her with a small look of hurt and shock over his face. He figured he would have to try again soon - maybe tomorrow night even. Hermione got up and Draco even moved to let her by. Picking up some papers, the girl glanced back at him. "I really am sorry, Malfoy.. I just don't know what happened.." she started but shook her head and walked into her room. Draco was left there in a pile of papers and Hermione's cloak to sort out his feelings and view of what just happened as well.  
  
"This is gonna take some time.." he mumbled, opening and quietly closing the door to sort things through.  
  
--  
  
End chapter four  
  
--  
  
A/N: Holy. o___o; Yeah.. Whoo.. Anyways.. Tell me what you thought of my attempt? X.x; And once again - Flames are bad. And they will burn your houses so don't flame me. u.u; Whee.. I'm off to try and get some sleep now. o_o;;  
  
-- 


	5. Mine

"Emtionless"  
  
Addicted Sinner  
  
--  
  
A/N: O_o; Whoo .. Updated again. Sorry I diden't undate eariler but I've been busy with school (Field Trip Thursday. Went to Washington D.C. for the day. Made asses of ourselves in front of strangers. Yup. Perfect day.) and X-mas shopping. Umm.. I'm just sitting here listening to my music not knowing what to make Draco and Hermione do, either. :D Ain't that just peachy? Hmm.. I'll try to make something happen and see how it turns out, kay?  
  
Haha.. XD; An exert from a conversation I had with Alix about what to do next:  
  
SailorVenus00100: I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO HAVE DRACO AND HERMIONE DO! O_O;; x_X; Help?  
  
LiLShakira87: Make them kill each other around with spoons and sporks! O_O  
  
SaiorVenus00100: XDD! Maybe..  
  
LiLShakira87: Aaaannnddd. They can be chased by rabid bunnies, while their killing each other!! O___O!!  
  
SailorVenus00100: XDD; Freak.. You have issues.  
  
LiLShakira87: Thank you. XD;  
  
  
  
--  
  
  
  
"I can't believe what almost happened.. what he did.. what I did." Hermione thought sitting on her. There were more questions in her mind that needed to be answered - and only one person could do that job. A slight chill ran down her back as thoughts and images came to mind of what might have happened if things went farther. But then again..  
  
'No. Hes evil. And the enemy. Do not think of him like that, Hermione.' Her brain yelled.  
  
But something kept reminding her that it woulden't be that easy..  
  
  
  
Back in his room, Draco let out a heavy sigh. He was this close to what he wanted to do and she backed out. She coulden't do that! He was a Malfoy, and a pureblood. She was a mudblood and a Granger. She had to listen to him. 'I should of tackled her or something..' he thought getting up. Checking his watch, he saw dinner was over and the students would be coming back up to go to bed. "Theres always tomorrow," he repeated quickly grabbing his clothes and going to the bathroom to change.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day only one thing stood out in her mind. A few got worried when they had to ask her the same question three times before she answered, and others just looked at her funny. Of course, not much sleep came to her the night before but somehow managed to stay awake in class - even if it was just barely.  
  
On the other hand though, Malfoy saw her on and off of the day and smiled gleefully like he had just won something. 'I see I'm taking a big impact on her today..' he thought entering his next class and sitting down. 'Just wait until later, Granger. I'm dying to see what you'll be like tomorrow morning.' At that thought a smirk crossed his face as he brought out his quill and parchment, and began writing notes once more.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you coming to lunch, Hermione?" Harry asked his friend. Brown eyes were slowly closing and opening, and her figure was bending slightly - seeming like she was about to fall asleep on the floor. As she shot a glance at him and regained her posture, Hermione smiled weakly.  
  
"No, I think I'm going to go to the library to read for a bit. I'm not that hungry today." Of course the two boys could tell it was a lie but nodded at her response  
  
"Alright, Hermione. We'll see you later then?" she nodded back.  
  
"You should try to get some sleep also, 'Mione.. You look.. tired?" he paused and searched for a word and blushed slightly when he finished the sentence.  
  
"Thanks, Ron. I'll try to." Hermione said and turned, walking away from them up the hallway to theHead boy and girl's common room.  
  
"Smart move, Ron" Harry commented. "Tell her she looks 'horriable' and make her mad."  
  
The red headed boy's cheeks were now the shade of his hair as he slowly stalked over to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
  
  
  
  
Walking into the common room, Hermione was greeted with the smirk and cold grey eyes of none other then Draco Malfoy himself. "How nice to see you here, Granger." Sarcasim filled his voice as she rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Yes, but I'm not so glad to see you here, Malfoy. I thought yu were downstairs eating lunch?"  
  
"Not hungry."  
  
"Figures." Hermione made her way to her door placing a hand on the knob when he replied: "Have a good day in class today, Granger? Have to try and beat me, you know." She turned around to see him grinning wildy at her. The girl narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"I did have a good actually. But the constent memory of you trying to get me laid last night is something I don't really forget that easily."  
  
"Well once I do, you'll never forget me, will you?"  
  
"God forbid." She rolled her eyes at him again, turning the knob and stepping inside her room.  
  
A small laugh escaped his lips before he continued. "Might want to watch yourself, Granger. Never know what unexpected turns might occur this year. And who you'll start to have feelings for."  
  
Glancing at him from behind her shoulder, she smirked. "Me? Have feelings for you? Yeah, okay. And London is going to explode not to mention the earth is going to blow up into oblivion."  
  
Once she closed the door - he sat there on the couch staring at her door. Another smirk crossed his face. "Never know Granger," he whispered. "You might even be becoming something you don't want to be.. Mine." Draco got up and went to his room, thinking about the current events of the past few days.  
  
  
  
--  
  
A/N: How was that? O_o; Have to go somewhere soon, so.. yeah. I might update tomorrow or something. ;B Read and Review. Thanks.  
  
-- 


	6. Plans are backfired

"Emotionless"  
  
Addicted Sinner  
  
--  
  
A/N: Yay. New chapter. Thanks for the reviews from last time. Hmm.. Stuff might happen... again. O_o; Not sure. Read and review. Whee. This chapters twisted.. o_o;  
  
Oh and if they do make it that far, I'm not going into anything graphical. XD; That's what you're imaginations are for. o_O;; You've probably read enough fanfics to get some type of picture in your mind though, ne? o_o;  
  
--  
  
After lunch more people looked worried and confused about Hermione. They asked what was wrong, and why she didn't go to lunch that day, and even why she almost fell asleep in class (No one would think it possible.) She smiled weakly towards them and told them a short lie, continuing on her way to the Gryffindor Common room. Upon entering it, Hermione saw Ron and Harry playing Wizards chess as usual. Harry smiled to her, and Ron looked more then pleased to see her. "Hi Hermione!" the read head boy said. She nodded in response and smiled back - watching the two boys play. " You alright?" he added half way through the game looking at her, but turned his attention back to the game - a horrified look on his face - when one of Harry's knights had demolished a pawn. "That's not fair!" he cried, looking back up to Harry - who was laughing - then to Hermione who couldn't help but let a small chuckle come through her lips.  
  
"It's alright Ron," she commented. "You'll win." He felt better after that, and nothing else was said except for the murmur of "Knight to E-7", "Queen to G - 10" and the crashing sounds of figures being torn apart.  
  
  
  
Back in the Head boy's room though, Draco was getting things ready for that night. He didn't intend for her to fall for him, any thing but that. He just wanted to mess with her head a bit and who knew, maybe she would get back at him. 'Like that's a possibility..' he thought lying down on his bed, feeling more then accomplished. "Who knows," he started. "I might even get more then I expect tonight.." a small, cold laugh came out of his lips before he got up and back to work again.  
  
"Are you coming to Dinner tonight, Hermione?" Harry asked once the came was over with and they were out in the hallways once more. "I don't know.. I still have to finish that project for class that's due soon.."  
  
"You mean the one for McGonagall?!" Ron said, eyes wide.  
  
She nodded with a blank stare on her face.  
  
"That's not due until next month or something! You have all that time, and you want to work on it.. Now?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I do. Better be safe then sorry Ron. I don't want to end up like you two - finishing it up the last night and getting a barely passing grade." Shades of red came over their faces.  
  
"Alright.. I guess you're right.. Just eat something soon okay? And come out and visit us more?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione smiled to him. "Of course I will! It's almost done. I just have to finish some of it up. I'll be fine, though." she glanced to Ron who caught her gaze and held it for a few seconds before looking away in the other direction. Obviously, she had meant most of what she said for Ron but Harry understood more, also.  
  
"We're here if you need us." He commented and proceeded to walk to the Great Hall early Ron following right behind. Hermione sighed a bit. How nice and caring they were - yet she couldn't stand them at the same time.  
  
"Guess its only fair." She said to herself, going back towards the Head's common rooms and dorm.  
  
  
  
  
  
Once again, she was surround by books of all types on the table infront of her. A quill was madly writing down the last few sentences when the same figure from the night before showed up. Suprisingly, he didn't say anything. He just stared at her with a blank expression on his face. She could feel his eyes burning into her, and she didn't like that feeling. It was if he could tell what she was thinking and feeling without her even telling him. She saw his feet move slowly and closer to her until he was standing by her side. Finally not being able to take anymore staring her way, Hermione raised her head, eyes narrowed.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy? Can't you see I'm trying to finish this up for class? I need to concentrate and I don't need you giving me death glares all the ti-" she was cut off by his lips over hers. Taken aback by this though, Hermione closed her eyes a bit but didn't responded as quickly as the night before. Remembering what happened though, she pushed him away (which was only a few feet or so since she was sitting down) and wiped her mouth, giving him a disgusted look. But inside somewhere she knew she liked it - if only just a bit - no matter how disgusting the thought was to her. Was she feeling something besides hate towards him?  
  
  
  
Hermione looked up to see a smirking Malfoy with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"So? Was it as good as last night, Granger?"  
  
"Not really, No. I was disgusted the whole time." she tried to hide the nervousness that was building in her body.  
  
"Really now? Seems to me that you weren't disgusted when I let my fingers trail up your leg to your skirt." Her face turned a redder shade as his smirk got wider.  
  
"I was under pressure and couldn't think right." She knew it was a bad lie and he could see right through her, but she was surprised when he came behind her and pushed her back holding her arms on sides of the chair.  
  
'What's he doing..?' she thought.  
  
"Well, Well. I was right then? You have tension? Probably from all this hard work, am I correct?"  
  
No answer. He continued on.  
  
"And.. I would think I'm the only one here who could relive that tension.. Like I said last night." His face was by her neck - not quite touching, but she could feel the breath hit her sending chills up her spine. He smiled at the reaction. Still holding her arms in place on the sides of the chair, he lightly kissed her neck. Closing her eyes, Hermione tried to resist the urge to either kiss him back or punch him - but the kissing urge was winning.  
  
  
  
He watched her with great interest, though. How it seemed she had an Angel on one side, and a Devil one the other. The Angel was telling her to get out of there and punch him, go tell Ron and Harry and have them try to curse him (which wouldn't do so well to begin with.) Yet the devil was telling her to give in. And the devil was winning.  
  
  
  
He trailed his lips up her neck once more, smiling at her reaction again before letting her arms go. He knew she was either in too much shock to do anything, or just liked it and wanted it to keep going. He crossed infront of her, leaning in. "So what do you say Granger? Am I the one to help you out?" he smirked again as the inner battle with herself kept going. Opening her eyes slightly, brown hues looked into grey ones then a small smile crossed her face. It seemed she had made her decision after all. Bringing her hands up behind his neck, she pulled him closer for another kiss. His hands roamed her body going once more to edge of her skirt and went a few inches closer. Hermione didn't seem to notice this though - as she was too involved with trying to get his jeans off. He just had to smile (however faint it may be) at her sudden courage. Sure, he was using for some type of gain, but it was a good gain - for him, anyways.  
  
'And she has no idea..' he thought as his shirt went to other side of the chair and his jeans would soon be joining it.  
  
He had thought the plan out very carefully the few nights before. But he had never intentionally thought it would go this far (or maybe he did) Shag her once or twice during the night leaving the poor girl senseless, scare the shit out of Harry and Ron by giving them hints on her whereabouts when they asked, having them comfront her and never talking to Granger again. The school would find out, also. Professors would be ashamed..  
  
'Wouldn't that be perfect..' Draco thought once more as he realized they were in their undergarments.  
  
  
  
Well, this is something new and unexpected.  
  
  
  
Looking at her though a new feeling came over him. It wasn't hate or anger - Not even love. But something else.. How could he ever love someone he hated? It was impossible. But he could still be physically attracted to her.. Couldn't he? No. He didn't love her. He hated her. And vice versa. Then it hit him. He looked over to her once more, and saw the emotions in her eyes that he was sure was in his. 'Maybe it was lust..' he began but stopped once he noticed what she was doing.  
  
Her mouth was over his once more, as if in a fight and either of them would do anything to win. He broke away from her, just staring. That same look was in her eyes - he smirked again getting an idea. Grabbing her hand, she started to ask: "Where are we going?" but putting a finger to her lips told her everything was fine and to leave it to him. And that she did. Quickly they made their way to his bedroom, silently closing the door hoping no one would hear what was yet to come.  
  
--  
  
(Um.. Just fill the blank and use your imaginations for this part.)  
  
--  
  
Light shone through the tinted windows as the girl's eyes slowly opened. Blinking a few times, she groaned at finally waking and tried to stand only to find she couldn't. What was going on here? Looking around, she saw this wasn't her room, and she wasn't dreaming. Glancing next to her, Hermione's eyes went wide with shock and fear as the pale blonde boy slept next to her. Memories and emotions came flooding back to her it almost hurt to realize what had happened and what she had done only a few hours before - with.. well, him.  
  
  
  
'What's everyone gonna say? They can't find out. He can't tell anyone. No one must know.. I'm in his. Why did I do that? What the hell came over me?' questions filled her mind once more and sadly she knew all of them couldn't be answered. 'It was my choice, and mine alone. Its done and over with..' she thought silently bringing her legs up to hug her knees. Hermione didn't notice when a pair of cloudy grey eyes opened though and was surprised to see her back towards him.  
  
'What the hell?' were the first things to come to mind then the memories hit him too. "Damnit." he mumbled making her turn around.  
  
"Finally up?" she asked.  
  
"Yes.. What happened?"  
  
"I'm not sure Malfoy. But by the way we're sitting in your bed with no clothes on, I'd say we screwed each other last night but were so caught up in emotions that when we awoke, we had no memories of the night before until we saw each other's horrified faces which were apparently the first things we did see, anyways?" a sarcastic smile crossed her lips. But a sudeen urge of fear came over her when she saw he was smiling back.. not a just a smirk though. A smile that told her something was wrong. She looked at him with a confused look on her face. He glanced at her.  
  
"Malfoy..?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Whats wrong?" Obviously she coulden't hide the fear that was creeping into her voice. Its not everyday Malfoy would seduce a Mudblood and find out the next day they had slept together. Why had she just now realized that?  
  
"Oh nothings wrong Granger. Atleast not for me. Actually, I would say my mission was accomplished."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"And I thought you were smarter then me. Shame really." he smirked again slightly moving towards her.  
  
"Just answer the question." She could feel tears stinged her eyes but refused to let them fall, and let him see her weak like that.  
  
"I made a plan a few nights ago you see. It was simple really.. Make out with you, earn your trust, get you so into the moment that you woulden't realize what you were doing and finally complete it all by.."  
  
"..Having me here?" she motioned around the room.  
  
"Now you're catching on."  
  
There was silence for a few moments. They both just stared at each other. Hermione's eyes blazed with anger as Malfoy's gleamed with joy and hate. No words could express what she was going on inside her right now. She hated him more every minute realizing she had been another pawn in his endless game and she had lost. He had gained something, and if not careful, could spread it around to the whole school with a glem in his eyes.  
  
The sudden image of all her peers and classmates looking at her differently, and maybe even being expelled came to mind. 'Not the proper thing to do in school' would be what her teachers said, while her classmates whispered rumors and jokes behind her back. Notcing this, the boy began to laugh slightly.  
  
'Woulden't that be so sad if the whole student body knew..' he thought still looking at her. And one more plan came to mind as an evil grin crossed his face.  
  
--  
  
A/N: Ahem. o_o; Yeah. I hate this chapter. :D ::Burns it:: I swear, I think these pills I'm on have been messing with my head. E__e; ::Burns those, too:: Uh.. Next chapter (hopefully) will be much better then this one. x.x; I tried to revise it the best I could but yeah. o_o Finally said 'Screw it' and uploaded what I had. XB; Once again, tell me what you think. Thanks.  
  
-- 


	7. Secrets told

"Emotionless"  
  
Addicted Sinner  
  
--  
  
A/N: New chapter. Lots of angst (depressiveness, violence, fighting, shouting, hitting, violent.. kissing, perhaps..?) shall be reflected upon my day. :D! Read and review. Thanks.  
  
--  
  
Her whole world could come crashing down in less then five seconds. Hermione knew that by now. What she had done was her own fault, also. Getting caught up with.. him. And sleeping with.. Well, it was all her fault. And yet it was all part of his plan. The girl felt used. He always played this game with her - she figured that out in first year. Witty comebacks and insults towards one another while she brought Ron and Harry back down from trying to hex Malfoy. Another battle drawn in a never ending war. But this time it had gone too far.  
  
Hermione Granger was no longer a virgin. If anyone found out she had lost it to her enemy for seven years whom she hated and always would, she would crawl in a little shrivel up and die. One word of this and everything was ruined. So, of course, Hermione had to do something about it. Draco was still getting ready for classes almost fully dressed when she spoke to him.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you going to tell anyone?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Her eye had a tint of fear and anger to them. How could he think of doing that to her? After all he already had done?  
  
"You can't"  
  
"Who says?"  
  
Silence. He was right. She diden't have any power of him. She coulden't try to stop him.  
  
"What would your father say?"  
  
Now it was his turn to be silent. Darkness cast over his gret eyes as he glared at her.  
  
"I don't care what he thinks. I got what I wanted. That's all that matters. I would think you'd be more happy though, Granger. Loosing it to your enemy and all." He smirked. The feeling of wanting to punch him came over her again. Malfoy slowly moved over to her though, while she pulled up the covers a bit more. He leaned in by her ear, not quite kissing her, but good enough.  
  
"Lets make a deal, shall we?"  
  
"What kind of deal?" her voice was low and slightly raspy from emotions coming her once more. Onces she diden;t want at the moment.  
  
"I don't tell anyone, you don't tell anyone."  
  
She sneered at him. "Why would I?"  
  
He made a small tsk sound with his tounge and smirked once more. "Now now, with an attitude like that I might just have to tell someone. You know.. you can't reallyhold something like this in that long.."  
  
Hermione thought about it for a moment, hestiating then nodding her head. "Alright. Fine. You don't speak of it. I don't. None of this ever happened."  
  
He nodded back and opened the door for her. She sat there, silently wondering how to get out of the room without the covers. "Take it with you," he mumbled. "If it has your filth on it, I don't want it anymore."  
  
Slowly Hermione left his room, jumping up a little when the door slammed behind her. Everything was back to normal now.. right?  
  
  
  
  
  
Stepping into the Great Hall for breakfast, not many people were there so far. 'Still early, probably' she thought as she sat down. "Hello, Ron. Harry" she smiled towards the boys but they frowned at her. What was wrong with them?  
  
"You guys.. whats wrong?"  
  
Ron turned away slightly while Harry stared at her.  
  
"Nothing. Why?"  
  
"You two aren't responding to anything I'm saying for one. And two, whys Ron acting like that?"  
  
"What were you doing last night, Hermione?" Ron asked turning back around.  
  
"I was studying, I told you."  
  
"Was that all?" Hermione hated lying to them. But she thought saying: "No-I- screwed-our-enemy-last-night-but-just-us-four-know-so-don't-tell-anyone- else" diden't seem like the right thing to say at the moment.  
  
"Well?" he repeated. "Was that all?"  
  
"Yes, Harry. That was all. Trust me. If something happened you know you two would be the first ones I tell." A nervous smile crossed her face. Ron's face looked more realaxed, as did Harry's.But she coulden't help wondering if they knew or not.. And there was only one way to find out. "I'll see you guys soon, I have to go.. somewhere for a bit." She waved slightly and ran off leaving a confused Harry and dazzed Ron behind.  
  
"You think somethings up with her?" Ron asked.  
  
"Maybe. We should probably go follow her and see." Harry suggested.  
  
"Right." And with that, they were off in search of the girl.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Malfoy!" she yelled, running up to the blonde boy who had a surprised look on his face.  
  
"What now, you Mudblood, If this is about last nigh-"  
  
"Did you tell anyone?! Like Harry or Ron?! Anyone at all??"  
  
"Of course not, you idiot. We made a deal, remember?"  
  
"How can I be sure you diden't tell anyone?"  
  
"How can I be sure that - you, Ms. Granger - diden't tell anyone, Hmm? Oh! That's right! You woulden't now would you?" a mix of hate and agony shone from his eyes as he looked to her. She grabbed a bit of his robes pushing him against the wall, but not fulling pinning him there.  
  
"Look Malfoy. This isn't something to be played around with, alright? If you-" she started but his voice intruppted her.  
  
"If I.. what.. Granger? Do you keep forgetting what can happen if either one of us tells? I'd honestly wouldn't give a damn - and most likely would get some type of award for fucking you, and all - but I'm sure you couldn't take the stares and rumors behind your back, now would you..?" the last three words came out more harsh then he intended but she seemed to get the message. Before Hermione knew it though, her back was against the wall and his hands her grabbing her robes.  
  
"And if you ever.. Ever, think of threatening me or trying to ever again, I swear I will kill you in your sleep. Don't think I won't hesitate to, either. One little thing, Granger and you're-"  
  
"Hermione!!" another voice called. It sound like Harry's. What the hell was he doing here?  
  
"Let her go, Malfoy!" And Ron was right behind him. 'Oh, damn..' she thought glancing nervously at them.  
  
The blond looked at the two boys as a small smirk crossed his face. "Hmm.. I don't think so, Weasel. I actually think your girlfriend here enjoys being held up against her own will, don't you Granger?" he looked to her and her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Go to hell, Malfoy." Hermione hadn't realized what she had just told him to do though. Eyes going wide, she started to fix what she had said so nothing more of the Head's little secret was spilled but it was too late.  
  
"Oh really? That's not what you were screaming last night in my bed." Another smirk crossed his face wider this time. The girl glanced to Ron and Harry - her heart sinking when she saw their reactions. Faces with a frown and disbelieve written on them.  
  
"Hermione..?" the red head whispered. "Hes lying right? Tell me that bouncing ferret bastard is lying. You didn't sleep with him, did you?"  
  
A loud sigh escaped her lips as all the built up anger and frustration came loose. She started to hit (or try to) Malfoy in the chest with her fists making little damage. "I hate you!" she yelled while he couldn't help but laugh and glare at the other two. "Seems Granger's got a temper issue. Maybe I can help solve that problem for her? Teach her a lesson?"  
  
The two now looked utterly sick and angry. Harry was staring at her, just mumbling 'No' while Ron turned and started to walk away shaking his head slowly. How could she do this to them? To him, even?! After all the three of them had been through..  
  
"Come on Harry, Theres nothing we can do now." he said, glancing behind his shoulders. Harry sadly nodded and followed his friend while a crying and distressed Hermione fell into her enemy's arms.  
  
Tears fell to the stone floor and soaked into both their robes as she continued to sit and remember. Draco just stared above her, a frown on his face. "I don't get what they mean to you anyways. All they are is 'The-boy- who-lived' and his brainless sidekick. I don't see where you come into the picture.. But then again, why would I care?"  
  
Brown eyes filled with hate glared up at him. "That's right, Malfoy. Why would you care about me or my life? You've just made the only two actual friends I have disband and leave me here with YOU! And I hate you for it. I hate everything you've ever done to me." Slowly the tears subsided as she stood and walked off not giving any notice to the blonde still standing behind her.  
  
  
  
He had fucked things up royally for her and everyone else. And was actually enjoying it. 'That bastard..' Hermione thought as she walked into her class that day. Ron and Harry were sitting together not giving notice to her when she walked by. 'Why would they?' she asked herself and sat down in a desk near the back hoping someone would either not sit by her or would. 'I've lost them now..' her thoughts drifted back through the years and all the adventures they had together - when a loud voice boomed through the classroom.  
  
"Ms. Granger!"  
  
Looking up, she saw the face of one very mad teacher.  
  
"Are you paying attention or day dreaming?" she asked.  
  
"Uh.."  
  
"Twenty points from Gryffindor, Ms. Granger. And you all can thank your fellow Head girl for loosing you points." An evil smile crossed the Professor's face as a few students turned around to glare at her or give her awkward glances.  
  
What was wrong with everyone? Harry and Ron couldn't have told anyone.. Could they?  
  
Another feeling of sorrow and despair came over her as she put her head down and closed her eyes - not caring anymore. All she wanted was her friends' back. Malfoy dead and gone. And her life back to normal. But what the certain Slytherin had up his sleeve was far, from that.  
  
--  
  
A/N: That okay? o.o; Its about three pages long or so and I have to get to bed. :x Umm.. R and R.. You know the drill. Maybe some more R stuff in the next chapter. Depends on how I feel. Thanks again.  
  
-- 


	8. More lies ahead?

"Emotionless"  
  
  
  
--  
  
A/N: Yay. New chapter. I just realized "My Sweet Prince" from Placebo is really.. cool. O_o; And so Hermione and Draco-ish, too. Go download. ;B goes something like:  
  
"Never thought you'd make me perspire. Never thought I'd do you the same. Never thought I'd go with desire. Never thought I'd feel so ashamed. Me and the Dragon - can chase all the pain away. So before I end my day, I remember him. My sweet Prince. You are the one. Never thought I'd have to retire. Never thought I'd have to escape. Never thought all of this could backfire, close up the whole in my veins."  
  
Peachy, isn't it? o_o  
  
Oh yeah. I get two weeks off from school this coming Friday (tomorrow) so I'll try to write some more between then and when I go back. (High school should burn. ^^) Hmm.. Hope you like this chapter and all.. R rated stuff.. possibly on the way? I need lots of help. X__x; Any willing takers wanna provide me with some? o_o; Please? ;-; If so, e-mail me, or review. :BB; Thanks.  
  
--  
  
The rest of the day went well for Hermione, except for the occasional stares of Ron and angry looks of Harry. She knew what she did was wrong, but she didn't want to be protected by them any more. Malfoy's voice came back to her.  
  
' So where do you have a place in the trio? Harry the 'Boy-who-lived' with his brainless sidekick..'  
  
But guilt came over her once more - if she knew things would have gotten to this point, she would have never done it. But then again - she was caught up in the moment - wasn't she?  
  
"Too late for that now." she mumbled walking back up to the Head girl and boy's dorm room. On a regular day, Hermione would have dumped all her papers and books out on the table, starting getting to work, and been done by dinner time - with an extra few hours to read, of course. But after what happened today she didn't feel like doing anything. Maybe murdering Malfoy, but that was out of the question sadly.  
  
Sitting down on the couch, Hermione let out a deep sigh looking around. But stop when someone with blonde hair standing by his door caught her attention. "Why so down, Granger? I thought you would be running through the school telling everyone by now - or maybe even Potty and Weasel. But I guess word doesn't travel that fast?"  
  
His last sentance made her wonder. Had they told everyone that her and Malfoy had slept together? Would they know? She glared up at him shaking her head a bit. "No, Malfoy. We made an agreement - which you broke - that we wouldn't tell anyone."  
  
"But that's gone, so you can go tell everyone."  
  
"I actually have a heart, and don't want people finding out, unlike you."  
  
He sneered at her and stood above her beside the arm of the couch. Then something else came to mind.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What if your father finds out?" it was the same subject he hated and told her to be quiet about the night before. But the question kept nagging at the back of her mind until she just had to ask him. His eyes went a shade darker then normal as he kneeled by her.  
  
"I told you before, Granger," His lips cast a frown as he glared at her. Nervousness was taking over again. "I don't care what he thinks." He got up and slowly walked back to his room.  
  
'Maybe he does care what his father thinks, but just doesn't want to show it,' she thought. 'Hell the only emotions hes ever shown me is hate and lust.' The situation was getting out of hand for her. Soon the whole student body would know and she would either be cast down by hateful stare and accomplished smirks or expelled. But being expelled seemed much better of a choice at this point. "At least I wouldn't have to face them anymore.. Jeez.. If only Justin hadn't gotten into that accident, I wouldn't have gotten myself into this one and everything would still be normal." Hermione said outloud before taking her bag back up and walking to her room hoping she could just sleep the rest of the day away and wish this was all just a dream.  
  
  
  
  
  
Back in the Gryffindor common room Harry and Ron sat on the couches and chairs staring into the fire, their minds obviously still on what Hermione had done with Malfoy. The silence was awkward but neither seemed to notice until Ron spoke.  
  
"How could she do this to us, Harry?" Another sad look towards his friend.  
  
"Got me.. Just suprising it was Hermione and Malfoy. I can't even begin to imagine that, actually."  
  
"I think he should be tortured in more ways then one."  
  
Harry had known that Ron loved the girl like a sister (besides Ginny) and wouldn't want anything to happen to her. But this had crossed the line. He knew there was no way Ron and Hermione could look at each other straight anymore. Someone else's prescence in the room, though, made them come out of their trances and thought to look up at the bright face of Seamus.  
  
"Hello, Harry, Ron. Why so glum?"  
  
"Its something with Hermione." Ron blurted out before Harry could stop him. The red head's face turned slightly crimson before Seamus got a look of concern on his face.  
  
"Whats wrong with her? Is she alright?"  
  
Harry shook his head slightly sighing a bit. "Even we're not sure anymore. Something happened between her and.. Malfoy.."  
  
The other boy tried to hold back a laugh but soon realized it wasn't a joke. "Hermione? Our Hermione? The one that's kicking Malfoy's ass in grades? That one?"  
  
Two heads bobbed up and down as Seamus's expression went serious for a bit. "What happened? What did they do?"  
  
Ron's lips narrowed a bit into a clumsy frown. "Are you sure you want to know?"  
  
The third boy's eyes went wide a bit with shock and confusion. "Do you mean?" The other two nodded silently. None of them could believe it. Then the same questions that Harry and Ron were thinking came from Seamus's mouth.  
  
"We don't know why she did it, actually. All we know is we couldn't stop her and whats done is done. She can't get anything back and we can't go back to even try to stop her."  
  
"Even if we wish we could.." the red headed boy mumbled to himself, making the other two glance at him slightly.  
  
"Well, are you going to do anything to stop him?" Seamus asked tilting his head a bit.  
  
"We don't know yet.. All we do know though, is what happened might have been the first time but it certainly won't be the last time. I think how Malfoy's slowly luring Hermione into some type of trap might bring it on again."  
  
With all the talk of the subject, Ron got up and stormed off back to his dorm mumbling something about studying and finishing up a project and assignment for Snape's class. So when did Ron start finishing up his homework the night before the class? Harry wondered but walked back upstairs with Seamus following not wanting to think anymore of their lost friend for the night.  
  
--  
  
A/N: Eh. I tried. My eyes are all.. Blood shot and shit, so I need to get to bed. Heh. I added Seamus in this chapter 'cause I always thought he was cute. 3 Draco, too. ^^; Umm.. Once more, any one willing to help me out with the next few chapters, ('cause I just really can't write R-rated shit that well. ^^) email me or review. :B Very appreciated. Thanks again.  
  
-- 


	9. Is it really over?

Chapter nine   
  
  
A/N: Holy crap, I'm such a lazy ass. Sorry I haven't updated in forever (for those of you that are still into the story..) but I forgot I had an account on here. Heh. But its Summer and I'll try to update more, okay? Hope you like the next chapter, too. Read and Review. Thanks.   
  
  
--   
  
  
Once inside the boy's dorm, Harry and Seamus found Ron on his bed, writing on parchment for the homework he said he would be working on. Harry knew that what happened was bugging Ron to no end, and it seemed to give his friend all the more reason to kill Malfoy. Sitting back on his bed, looking at Seamus, the two exchanged glances before getting ready for bed that night.   
  
  
"Stupid ferret boy.. dumb ass.. I hate him. And I hate her, too.." Ron mumbled lowering his face more towards the paper. Harry caught the last part of his ranting and arched a brow. "Ron?" he questioned. "What??" Ron asked a bit too loudly, looking up at his friend.   
  
  
"Nothing.. never mind," Harry replied, figuring now wasn't the best time to ask Ron anything. Neville came into the room a few minutes later and sensed the tension among everyone. Knowing it was best to ask Harry what was wrong, he walked over to his bed with a worried look. "What's wrong with Ron? Why does he look so mad and murderous?" he asked. Harry sighed, shaking his head.   
  
  
"Neville – you wouldn't believe us if we told you," he replied. Neville just looked from Harry to Seamus, who moved closer to them. "It's that bad? Does it deal with Hermione?"   
  
  
"You're getting closer.." Seamus replied, hoping they wouldn't have to tell the boy exactly what happened.   
  
  
"What did she do?" Neville questioned once more. "Not _what_ did she do.. more like, _who_ did she do," Harry responded, stopping at times to think of the right word. Neville's eyes went wide when he figured out what his friend had meant. "Harry.. what are you talking about? I know you couldn't mean our sweet, innocent-"   
  
  
"She's not so innocent anymore, sorry to say," Seamus added. Harry glared at him, motioning to keep his voice down.   
  
  
"And yes, I do mean that. She apparently.." Another sigh. "She apparently slept with Malfoy last night.. Ron and I found out this morning. We thought he was harassing her as usual.. there was a lot of fighting and yelling.. bad story," Harry explained.   
  
  
"Bad way of things happening, also, Harry. You forgot that part." Ron added not looking up from his work. Harry cringed slightly, hoping they weren't talking loud enough for his best friend to hear – but they were. And it didn't seem to help things, either.   
  
  
"I mean.. yeah, sure.. I could handle when she got Head Girl. Sure, she deserved it. Anyone else in her place wouldn't have been any better then her, that's for sure. I was even happy when they said Justin would be head boy this year. Meaning – no Malfoy to torment us that much, right? But when they said that ferret boy was replacing Justin, I almost killed him. Or felt like it. I knew something bad was going to happen this year.. not just with the insults and name calling, either.." Ron explained, looking at them. Harry tried to say something but Ron kept talking, so he decided it would be best to wait until he was done.   
  
  
"But now, they had to go and do.. that, for crying out loud. Never would I have thought that she would have enough stupidity to do that with.. him!" Ron finished shaking his head.   
  
  
"Ron, it wasn't her fault," Neville commented.   
  
  
"Whatever.. I'm going to bed."   
  
  
It was obvious Ron liked Hermione.. a lot. Maybe even more than a sister, yet he never let anyone know about it. So what happened between his friend and enemy had crushed him. And right now he didn't want to hear another thing about it. Giving up on trying to make their friend see the problem their way, Harry, Neville, and Seamus went to bed that night trying to think of how to help Hermione out. Ron, on the other hand, had plans of his own.   
  
  
----   
  
  
The next day seemed to drag on forever, for everyone. Hermione tried to talk with Ron, yet he just ignored her. Harry ignored her also, but inside didn't want to, no matter what she had done. Malfoy seemed to be enjoying the torture he was putting Hermione through. Everyone was asking the trio (along with Neville and Seamus) what was wrong, and why they didn't seem themselves that day.   
  
  
Ron ignored everyone that day, the anger building up inside of him. Malfoy kept looking at him during the classes they had together, an accomplished smirk crossing his face every time. Just that alone was enough to make Ron want to kill him. Hermione told everyone she was sick, and everyone else made up their own excuses as to why they were acting different.   
  
  
The four boys had managed not to kill the blond that day, and also managed not to talk with Hermione, either. It was dinner time, though – the long day of classes was over – and Hermione felt worse now than she had before. Usually anytime out of classes was the time that she could talk with her best friends, but now everything seemed upside down. All thanks to Malfoy.   
  
  
Taking her seat at the Gryffindor table that night, she looked around at all the smiling faces. 'Wish I could be like again,' Hermione thought to herself as Harry and Ron walked over and sat down across from her. Ron accidentally hit his knee on hers, which made him look up at her with wide apologetic eyes – the expression instantly changed when he realized who it was. "Sorry.." Hermione muttered and looked down at her plate.   
  
  
With all her thinking that night, Hermione never noticed the pair of cold, grey eyes staring at her through most of dinner. Malfoy was rejoicing in what he had done, but didn't tell any of the Slytherins. 'Not yet, anyways..' he thought, picking at some chicken on his plate. He noticed that everyone at the Gryffindor table seemed to be asking the "golden trio" (or broken trio, depending on how you look at it.) a lot more questions than usual.   
  
  
Most of them went towards Ron – Harry kept glancing at his friend from time to time, hoping nothing too bad would occur. But the same ones where asked:   
  
  
"Ron, what's wrong?"   
  
  
"Why aren't you, Harry, and 'Mione talking anymore?"   
  
  
"You sure were acting strange today.. Something happen?"   
  
  
"What's got you in such a shitty mood?"   
  
  
He'd just wave them off with his hand not bothering to answer them. Suddenly, he felt a pair of eyes on him. Looking over to the Slytherin table he saw Malfoy, that same smirk on his face. He didn't need to say anything. Ron knew what he was thinking: 'Having fun being deceived by the one girl you liked?'   
  
  
Just the thought made Ron instantly lose it, jumping up from the table with his face getting extremely red. He had just gotten another "What's wrong?" for the millionth time that day – this time by his little sister, Ginny. Turning to her, he glared at Hermione who took everyone by surprise.   
  
  
"I don't know Ginny.. why don't you ask dear, innocent little.. Hermione over here.. or maybe perhaps you'd better ask Malfoy over at the Slytherin table.. I'm sure they'd love to tell you something about what happened to them a few nights ago.. wouldn't you.. Hermione??" Ron said, frowning.   
  
  
Ginny was about to ask something, but Ron continued. "I'm sure they'd love to tell you how they got in bed together.. our little innocent know-it-all Hermione and bad-evil Draco together in the same room. The same bed, even, and neither one complaining." The whole Hall went silent as Ron spoke the last part. Everyone's eyes were on Draco and Hermione.   
  
  
But especially Hermione.   
  
  
She sunk low in her seat glancing over to Draco. Even he seemed to have a shocked look on his face, not really expecting someone like Ron to out and scream it to the world – or the school in this case. A few snickers were heard as Hermione's face went as red as Ron's hair. Ginny looked over to her friend, eyes wide with shock and disbelief. Harry shook his head while Seamus covered his eyes.   
  
  
"I knew this was going to be bad.." Neville mumbled.   
  
  
Slamming his hands on the table, he made a few glasses fall over as he stared right at Hermione. "I hope you and your fucking ferret boy have a happy life together – because I want nothing to do with you anymore, Hermione," Ron said slowly saying each word. With that, he left the Great Hall, leaving Hermione close to tears. Getting up as well, Hermione slowly made her way over to the doors – eyes still watching her. Running out, she finally let the tears fall as she headed for her dorm.   
  
  
'It's really over..' was the only thing going through her mind as she ran up the steps, not aware of the person close behind her, basking in all the torment and glory of the night.   
  
  
--   
  
  
A/N: Wow. That was.. yeah. Sort of lost my original idea for this story so I'm just typing it up as I go. Hope you liked the chapter. Review and tell me. Thanks again. 


	10. Apologies are made

I'M ALIVE.   
  
And UPDATED! Meaning below is chapter ten.   
  
Miss me?   
  
I didn't think so.   
  
--   
  
'I never want anything to do with you ever again!'   
  
Ron's words stung Hermione and she wasn't even sure she heard right at first. Finally after what seemed like forever, she turned around to see everyone's reactions. The Hall had gone completely silent and all eyes were on her. Ginny seemed horrified and confused as to why her brother's ex-best friend would do something like that. The whole Gryffindor house seemed appalled that she would have even let Malfoy touch her. But the Slytherins had mixed expressions.   
  
Some had looks like the Gryffindors did -- shocked and disgusted that Malfoy would even think about touching someone like her, and some were plain ecstatic about it. Finally, someone had corrupted the school's perfect little Angel. And it had been the one person who was feared the most.   
  
The teachers looked like they were going to have heart attacks. McGonagall was in total shock and mumbled something about never dreaming of this day. Snape had a blank expression on his face, and Dumbledore seemed to be in the middle of making a decision.   
  
'Probably to expel me. God, please say he's going to expel me.' Hermione thought, slowly getting up. All eyes followed her, and she made it halfway towards the doors that lead into the Main hallway, with Malfoy trying to follow, until the Headmaster stopped them.   
  
"Hermione, Draco. Come here," he said. His voice seemed louder then usual -- more forceful. Maybe it was because he was furious with them? Maybe it was because there hadn't been any talking or sudden movements in the past few minutes. But one thing was for sure -- Hermione definitely didn't want to walk down that aisle with everyone staring at her. Malfoy didn't seem to mind, because he started off walking just like nothing had happened -- despite everyone's eyes on him. But she did mind, and walked as fast as she could towards the long table up front, keeping her eyes towards the ground as Dumbledore looked at them both.   
  
He seemed to be thinking about something very important but finally came to a decision and let out a sigh. He looked up at all the students, raising his hands. "Dinner is over. Please go back to your dormitories now," he stated simply. A loud groan came from the Slytherin table while everyone else got up and walked back to their common rooms and dorms, but not before casting one last look at Hermione.   
  
"Ms. Granger.. I honestly don't know what to say about your behavior right now. I would have expected this from Mr. Malfoy, due to his background and personality.. but definitely not you," Dumbledore started. Lines formed above his eyes as he sighed again. The teachers came closer to hear what he had to say, the same expressions on their faces.   
  
"And Mr. Malfoy.. you should know better. Even though you are Justin's replacement this year, you still have to follow the rules. You cannot go and have 'relations' with Ms. Granger. Or anyone, for that matter. This is a school, for Merlin's sake! An educational environment, not a breeding grounds for little wizard children." He took a deep breath, calming himself, and continued. "Now, I suggest you both go back to your rooms and don't try anything at all anymore. I'll send someone to wake you up tomorrow morning and we'll deal with what shall be done then." The two were dismissed and they went back up to their dorm rooms in silence. Hermione was about to close her door, when Draco's voice called out:   
  
"So, do you think we'll be expelled?"   
  
Up to this point, her record had been perfect. All her grades had been -- she had everything going for her. Then she went and messed it up for one night with her enemy, and now nothing would be right again. Peeking out the door, she sighed and opened her mouth to speak.   
  
"Malfoy, if it means I wouldn't have to look at your face for the rest of my life, then I would gladly be expelled."   
  
"How could she do that to us? To me?" Ron mumbled to himself.   
  
"She didn't mean to. Do you really think she planned on having sex with that idiot? C'mon, Hermione is definitely smarter than that."   
  
"I know, but.. I don't think I'll ever be able to look at her the same way again. What about my family? They all love Hermione! What are they going to say when I tell them Malfoy hooked up with her one night, and now she's not a virgin anymore! They'll hate her, and blame me for not looking out for her more."   
  
"No they won't!" the black-haired boy said, trying to get some sense into his friend. "Ron, they won't hate you. Yes, they might find out at some point, but it's not like Dumbledore is going to send something by owl to all parents telling them Hermione isn't a virgin anymore. And you're only saying they'll hate you because you're blaming yourself. I know you don't hate her; none of us do. We're all just shocked and disgusted at the thought," Harry finished, not sure if the last sentence helped any.   
  
Ron looked up to him like he was about to burst into tears. He had an expression plastered on his face like his best friend had just died. In some ways, that had happened. Without Hermione, the trio wasn't complete. And without one, the other two weren't complete. So now, all three of them were feeling sorry for themselves.   
  
"Maybe we should talk to her--" Harry started. Ron shook his head violently and stared at Harry.   
  
"You can try. I can't, though. I just.. I can't right now," he said, sighing and falling back on the bed hoping all this was a nightmare he could wake up from.   
  
Morning came soon enough for the Head boy and girl. While everyone was at breakfast getting ready for the classes that day, Hermione and Draco were walking towards Dumbledore's office.   
  
"Ooh! Lookit, the two fuckbirds! Did you two screw again last night?" a Slytherin girl called out while passing by. Hermione seemed to have a blank expression on her face, not really caring anymore. But after the hundredth question and comment from people of all the houses, Draco was regretting what he did. All eyes were on him for what he did -- he took Hermione's virginity. He had to admit, it was a pretty good feeling knowing that, but since she wasn't talking to anyone at all, all the questions were put on him.   
  
"Why do you have to be like that?" he finally asked, breaking the silence.   
  
"Like what?" she simply asked, not looking at him.   
  
"Not caring. Answering in three words or less. Looking like you're dead."   
  
"I feel like I'm dead, Malfoy. Thanks to you I have no one to talk to -- and the only ones that actually ever did, sure as hell won't forgive me now. So I think I have a good reason to look like I'm dead and about to collapse. And guess what? You're to thank! Let's just go in, so we can get expelled and get this over with.." Hermione said, opening the door to the office.   
  
Malfoy didn't say anything else after that, but sat in silence as Dumbledore read off the rules they had broken. "And now for your decision," he stated, sitting down with a stern expression on his face. Hermione couldn't take it anymore and suddenly said, "If you're going to kick us out, can you just do it now and spare us all the tension?" But Dumbledore seemed surprised.   
  
"Now, why would I expel you, Ms. Granger?" he asked, acting as if everything was normal. But it wasn't. And that was getting to Hermione and Draco, both.   
  
"Because we had sex. We're enemies, and we screwed in the school. I think that's going over the line of being expelled and going into 'cast to hell for all eternity'," Hermione said.   
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself. Yes, I'm aware what happened that night and the consequences of just that one night. I can tell you, all the things that you three have done -- and by three, I mean Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and yourself -- nothing could have gotten you sent out as much as this. That doesn't mean you can go off and get into as much trouble as you want, though. You still have the rest of the year to finish up," Dumbledore finished.   
  
"I knew it! We're kicked out! Thanks, Malfoy! Thanks a l-" Hermione yelled, but stopped when she figured out what the Headmaster had said. "We can stay..?" she asked quietly, hoping she wasn't dreaming. Dumbledore just nodded -- Hermione had felt the best she had in ages and almost hugged Malfoy but didn't and ran out of the office. She wanted to spread the word to everyone.   
  
Hermione Granger had sex with her enemy and didn't get expelled for it. She thought it was some type of miracle, but later found out that even though the act did go on, the school can't expel students so late in the year. Even though she was still in her seventh year; she would have to live with the fact that she had lost it when she was seventeen. Hermione figured she could live with that -- just never tell who the first was.   
  
But she couldn't live with the fact that Ron and Harry hated her because of it. 'I really screwed things up this time..' she thought to herself as her high was slowly coming down, bringing her back to reality. Who was she going to tell? No one would listen, and if they did they wouldn't care. Hell, they would probably want her to pack her bags and leave. But she decided she needed to talk with Harry and Ron, whether they wanted to or not.   
  
A small knock was heard on the common room door. Ron and Harry were the only ones in the room at the time because everyone else was at breakfast, getting ready for their first class of the day. Honestly, neither boy cared if they were late to class that day, or the next, or the day after that. They didn't care about anything anymore, except Hermione and how to get her back. Another knock came from the door again. "You wanna get that?" Harry asked, looking over the pieces on the chess board.   
  
"Not really," Ron answered, sighing.   
  
"It might be one of the guys trying to get in. Go answer it," Harry stated, still lost in thought. Ron got up slowly and walked over to the door. Another knock was heard again before Ron called out:   
  
"I'm coming! Hold your bloody horses," but gasped when he saw who it was. There were a few moments of silence - after Harry realized nobody was talking, he turned around and his eyes went wide.   
  
"Hermione?" he asked, confused. She nodded slowly but just stood there awkwardly. "Come in," Harry said, motioning for her to sit by him. Ron moved out of the way and closed the door trying not to look at her. "Uh.. what's going on?" Harry asked, not sure how to approach this.   
  
"I came to say I'm sorry. And I truly apologize for everything I've done and put you through. I don't know what came over me with Malfoy, and I know I can't change it. Trust me, if I could go back and change it, I would. You have to believe me," she said with pleading eyes. Harry seemed to accept it and nodded, then Hermione looked over to Ron. He seemed to be trying to decide if he was accepting her apology or trying to say 'Get the fuck out of here.' In the end he did neither, and just sighed, shaking his head and letting it hang.   
  
"I'm sorry, too, Hermione. But last time I trusted you..." he started, but couldn't seem to say the words. Everyone understood though. Hermione had stood up to try to reason with him, but he walked further away from her.   
  
"I'm sorry," he said again, and went upstairs to his room to try to figure out what just happened.   
  
--   
  
Thanks to anyone who read this. Read and Review.   
Also, any of you got a Livejournal? Just wondering. If so, comment on my friends only page and add me? its 'last_time'.   
  
And I'll try not to wait to update the next chapter 273465024756 years from now, too.   
  
You guys rock. <33 


End file.
